cartoonnetworkfandomcom-20200222-history
Teen Titans Go!
Teen Titans Go! is an American animated TV series based on the original 2003 series Teen Titans. The series was announced following the popularity of DC Nation's New Teen Titans shorts. Sporting a new animation style, Teen Titans Go! serves as a comedic spin-off with little to no continuity to the previous series or any other media in the DC comics franchise, except for some details. Many DC characters make cameo appearances and are referenced in the background. The original principal voice cast returns to reprise their respective roles. This series gives a sneak peek at what the Titans do when they are hanging out around the tower. The series is currently in its sixth season, which premiered on October 4, 2019. Plot Teen Titans Go! is an animated series that follows the adventures of the young Titans, residing in Jump City, when they are not saving the world while living together as teenagers without adults who intrude. Unlike most of the other superhero series, the situations are comic, crazy and parodic - for example, juvenile jokes that reach new heights of danger, obtaining the license to drive after destroying the Batmobile or washing the suits after staining them when fighting their enemies. The show regularly features characters who have appeared in the original series, albeit with reduced roles and/or exaggerated personalities. It also features greater attachment to the DC Universe at large, with more references to other characters in the Justice League, plus a few appearances by Batman and Commissioner Gordon in lighthearted moments The show is littered with in-jokes regarding the whole of DC's library, many of them in blink-and-miss moments, as well as numerous jokes at the expense of the show itself. Characters * Robin * Beast Boy * Cyborg * Raven * Starfire Episodes * Note: Every season has 52 episodes except for Season 3, which had 53 episodes. Season 1 Season 1 of Teen Titans Go! premiered on April 23, 2013 with "Legendary Sandwich" and ended on June 5, 2014 with "Puppets, Whaaaaaat?". Season 2 Season 2 of Teen Titans Go! premiered on June 12, 2014 with "Mr. Butt" and ended on July 30, 2015 with "Some of their Parts". Season 3 Season 3 of Teen Titans Go! premiered on July 31, 2015 with "Cat's Fancy" and ended on October 13, 2016 with "The Cape". Season 4 Season 4 of Teen Titans Go! premiered on October 20, 2016 with "Shrimps and Prime Rib" and ended on June 25, 2018 with "TV Knight 3". Season 5 Season 5 of Teen Titans Go! premiered on June 25, 2018 with "The Scoop!". 'Season 6 ' Season 6 of Teen Titans Go! premiered on October 4, 2019 with ”Cartoon Feud”. Teen Titans Go! To The Movies (Film) Production On September 25, 2017, a theatrical film adaptation of the series was announced by Warner Bros. Pictures and Warner Animation Group. Slated for release on July 27, 2018, the movie was titled "Teen Titans Go! to the Movies". On October 9, 2017, it was announced that Will Arnett and Kristen Bell would be joining the cast of the movie. Arnett plays the supervillain Slade, while Kristen Bell plays filmmaker Jade Wilson. On March 12, 2018, it was announced that musicians Lil Yachty and Halsey, actor Nicolas Cage, and late-night talk show host Jimmy Kimmel would also join the cast. Yachty plays Green Lantern, Halsey plays Wonder Woman, Cage plays Superman, bg:Малки титани: В готовност! da:Teen Titans Go! de:Teen Titans Go! es:Los Jóvenes Titanes en Acción ja:ティーンタイタンズGO! pl:Młodzi Tytani: Akcja! pt-br:Jovens Titãs em Ação! tr:Teen Titans Go! Category:Cartoon Network Series Category:Reboot Series Category:Acquired Series Category:Spin-Off Shows Category:Flash cartoons Category:DC Comics Category:2013 Category:2014 Category:2015 Category:2016 Category:2017 Category:2018 Category:Boomerang Category:2019 Category:2013 television series debuts Category:2020 Category:Current shows Category:Television series by Warner Bros. Television Category:2020s shows Category:2010s shows